


A Grand Proposal

by Madison02



Series: Based on OTP Prompts [6]
Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison02/pseuds/Madison02
Summary: Miguel and Tulio decided to stay in El Dorado together.They have an annual feast to celebrate the gods saving El Dorado from the Spanish invaders.Miguel knew it was a perfect time.The perfect time for him to propose to Tulio.It's too bad that when it comes to plans, they never seem to work out right.
Relationships: Chel & Miguel (Road to El Dorado), Chel & Tulio (Road to El Dorado), Miguel & Tulio (Road to El Dorado), Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado)
Series: Based on OTP Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475441
Kudos: 90





	A Grand Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Prompt:
> 
> Imagine person A ready to propose, but wants the event to be special, and so they hide the ring in person B’s wine. Person B drinks it down too fast and chokes on the ring. What happens next is up to you.

Miguel looked in the reflective gold mirror before taking a deep breath to gather his courage. He slipped on his godly headdress, a beautiful mix of red's and purple feathers and his blue cape. He rubbed the silky material between his fingers and remembered the first time he wore it. It was the day that he, Tulio and Chel (and Altivo, of course) saved El Dorado from the Cortez led by Tzekel-Kan but somehow managed to lock themselves inside the city. At least they thought they were trapped inside until they discovered that the people could simply make a new entrance. It took a few weeks for the city to chip though the hard stone because it had to be perfect. The entrance was then made completely invisible as it was hidden behind a great big rock and only the chief and three other warriors had the strength to move, it so they didn't have to worry about someone stumbling upon it.

But since the construction of the new entrance took so long, it gave the three con men some time to spend together and talk things through. It gave Tulio some time to see the city for what it was, not just a city of gold but a city full of devoted and caring people. While he had both risked his life to save the city, Tulio hardly knew anyone from the city other than the Chief and Chel. While Miguel had taken a little time to spend some time in the city before they were set to leave the first time, there was still so much more of the city to see.

All of the people were elated to find that their golden gods were going to be staying a little while longer, all of them, besides the Chief and Chel, was still under the impression that the two men were Gods and there was a massive feast in celebration for not only being able to hide from the invaders but also once and for all being rid of Tzekel-Kan.

It was actually in that time that Tulio and Chel realised that while they did connect in so many ways...Things just might not work out for them romantically, they both still liked each other a lot, had a deep respect for one another and even admitted that the time they spent together was a lot of fun but they were too alike for the relationship to truly work but they agreed that they would stay friends.

It was actually, Chel and the Cheif who convinced Tulio and Miguel, respectively, to confess their feelings for one another before the new entrance was completed.

To make a long story short, there plan worked and Tulio and Miguel had both agreed to stay in El Dorado, forever.

Their eventual ageing was a big concern, however, they were able to come up with another lie. A lie which said the while the two men are God's in spirit, their bodies are mortal and eventually, they will age and die, then their Souls will reincarnate into new bodies. It went against almost everything that the ancient scriptures said but since they were all translated from Tzekel-Kan, many of the people believed it was an extreme translation error from the insane priest.

The only one who didn't stay was Chel, while she did love her home and she knew it would greatly improve now that it was free from the constant threat of sacrifice from Tzekel-Kan, she still wanted to see the world, especially Spain. The people understood and a few of them even wanted to join her. 

The three of them said goodbye shortly after they're boat was ready, but she and her crew occasionally come back, while they were happy to see the world outside of El Dorado it was still and always would be their home. 

And this was one of the very fortunate times, as it was the third annual celebration of the four of them saving El Dorado; she was more than happy to come and celebrate her and her people's liberation and something special that Miguel had planned.

Miguel smiled as he remembered his long-time friend, he laughed as he remembered how jealous he was of her for a time. 

He fiddled with the ties of his cape as something in the background of his refection in the mirror caught his gaze, a small wooden box that held all of Miguel's hopes and dreams...and a gold ring with a blue jewel.

Yep, that's right. Miguel was going to propose to Tulio, the man of his dreams...

And he was freaking out about it!

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He took one last look in the mirror before turning around, picked up the small box and walked out of the temple. Chel was waiting for him there because of course, she knew what he was planing and was here to support him.

"You ready? The party is going to start soon, Tulio's down there checking on everything again." Heh, typical, he had already checked the preparations like three times after he got ready early.

Miguel couldn't imagine what the wedding was going to be like. Well... he hoped there would be a wedding.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready now. How do I look?" Miguel asked.

"Like your going to throw up, Miguel please relax. Tulio's never said no to you before and he's not going to start now." Chel said, resting her hand on his shoulder as they preceded to walk down the long staircase. "And if he does, you can always use your secret weapon."

"I am not going to use 'The Face' to get Tulio to marry me and besides, your right. He's never said no to me and he's definitely not going to say no when he sees how I've proposed to him." 

"Yeah, you mentioned in your letter that you were going to do it a special way. What's your plan, Lord Miguel?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"I've been thinking about it for a long time and I was stuck for a while but I have the perfect plan. I'm going to give a Toast at the end of the feast and while he's not looking I'm going to slip the ring into his drink, at the Toast I'll talk about how much I love him, then I'll tell everyone to raise their glasses and then when he notices the ring, I'll ask him to marry me. What do you think?"

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous? What if he swallows the ring?" Chel questioned with a concerned look on her face.

"No, trust me, I kinda went all out so it's pretty big. He's going to notice it." Miguel said; reassuring the younger woman. He had tested it himself, just don't ask how.

"Well then, I think its a great idea. You don't think I could sneak a peek of it, could I?" Chel asked, leaning closer but Miguel playfully pulled away. "Nope! Sorry, I want it to be a surprise. You'll see it soon enough though." He said as he hid the box in his pocket.

Soon enough they both made it to the city centre, were there people were all still waiting patiently and he could see Tulio conversating with the chief. Miguel, then thought that it would be the best time to address his people.

"Welcome! To the Annual Feast of the Gods'! Another year of liberation and peace and let us be blessed with many more!" He bellowed. He was given a loud, warm cheer. Soon everyone was moving to there seats while Miguel and Chel headed to the head of the table to take their places

As soon as Miguel sat next to Tulio, he hears his partner laugh slightly. "You make the same speech every year, you never think of spicing it up?" Tulio teased, smirking. "Every year you check on everything three times, last year the chief had to physically keep you from getting up a fourth time in the middle of the feast, you ever think about relaxing Darling?" Miguel retorted, sending Tulio's face red in embarrassment before he quickly set himself straight as they both stood up and they addressed the crowd, "May the feast, commence!"

It was like the figurative and literal dinner bell had been rung as everyone in the whole city began to dig into the lavish feast that had been prepared for all of them, with an endless supply of wine for all. However, since Miguel needed to keep a level head he needed to be careful with how much he drank. He would never forgive himself if he messed up his perfect chance to propose to the love of his life because he got too drunk. But a little liquid courage never hurt anyone.

He carefully sipped the small golden cup full of the city's best wine that was stored away for special occasions like this, he caught the wary gaze of the Chief. He was also in on the plan, he was the one who made the ring with the help of his lovely wife. Miguel gave him a smile with a reassuring look in his eye, he could tell the Chief was worried about him. He was like a father figure and a close friend to Miguel so it wasn't out of character and it made sense, Miguel had come to him recently with doubts about the proposal.

The Chief just asked one question "Do you love Lord Tulio?" 

Yes was the answer, obviously. "Then you have nothing to fear my friend, you are making the right choice." It was short and blunt and it was exactly what Miguel needed.

After those words of wisdom, even if Tulio said no, there were going to be no regrets on Miguel's part.

"Miguel?" He then heard his said partner speak up as he felt and hand on his shoulder. "Are you gonna eat anything? You've been picking at your food for the last 5 minutes, it's gonna get cold." Tulio said as he sipped from his own cup of wine. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes, yes, of course, Darling. Everything is perfect, I was just...reflecting, you know? Three years, where does the time go?" Miguel murmured looking down at his food.

"Has it truly been three years? Heh, wow; time does fly..." Tulio sighed before using his free hand to intertwine his fingers with Miguel. The two smiled at each other before Tulio went back to his meal and Miguel finally started his.

As Miguel rubbed his thumb along the back of Tulio's hand, he knew, he had nothing to worry about.

'I mean, what could possibly go wrong?' He thought to himself.

\------

After about two of the feast going well for all, Miguel was ready but he first needed to wait until Tulio needed more wine, luckily for them both, Tulio had also held back on the wine in case anything went wrong. Call him paranoid but Tulio always wanted to be prepared.

Tulio finished his second cup and was about to pour himself for more, Miguel saw his chance and he took it. "Here darling, I'll get that for you." He said, standing up taking the cup for himself. "Oh, thank you." Tulio smiled slightly before the Chief asked him a question, it was a distraction so Miguel could get the most time to drop the ring in.

Chel caught his eye as he quickly took out the ring box from his pocket and pulled out the ring before it was instantly dropped in the cup. Taking a deep breath, Miguel pored the deep purple liquid into the cup, sighing of relief that the wine made the ring unnoticeable.

He handed the drink to his love but stopped him from drinking it. "Don't drink it yet. I have a plan." Tulio rolled his eye's, those words always meant trouble.

"Ok fine but do not set anything on fire this time." 

"That was that one time! Are you ever gonna let me get over that?"

"Nope~" Tulio answered, pinching Miguel cheek before waiting for the show.

Miguel shook his head to get rid of the pink in his cheeks and nodded in Chel's and he Chief's directions, that was the signal. They nodded back, the Chief brought out a large bell and ran it, the whole city soon became silent as Miguel stood at the head of the table.

"I believe that I must say a few words. This is not only the third annual celebration feast, but this is also the third year we have been graced with peace. Food has been plentiful, our crops have never been so high, the water spring gets better every year and the gold, well it goes without speaking. You all may pray to us, give us tribute and let us rule over you but it is an honour for us to sever such a beautiful and kind city.

And while our mortal bodies may die someday, our spirits will still be with this city, and maybe we will find it again someday but right now, I have been inspired by a human tradition that I'm going to do something that maybe no God has done before a toast. I want to make this toast not only to this city that it is a pleasure to serve and watch over but to my partner, who has stuck by me through everything," Miguel saw Tulios face go from proud to shocked and maybe even a little embarrassed. Chel giving him a proud smirk, he continued.

"God's may live forever But to me, that eternal life would mean nothing if I did not have Tulio by my side. So I propose a toast, to my partner in crime and my everything, to Tulio!" With that cry he lifted his golden Cup above his head, the whole crowd cheered back and did the same, as well as a mortified Tulio, whose face had gone as red as a shiny apple. 

And almost all that once the whole city gulped down their wine. As well as Tulio.

The good news was that Tulio did notice the ring. The bad news was that he only noticed it after he swallowed it and it got stuck in his throat...and couldn't breathe.

Miguel sat down and waited for Tulio to pull out the ring, but it never came, but what he did see though was Tulio's face suddenly go from embarrassed but happy too panicked and gasping. "Tulio?" He asked hesitantly; confused at the reaction. It was only when Tulio tightly gripped his shirt and shook him violently and wrapped his free hand around his own throat. It then clicked in Miguel's head that Tulio wasn't breathing right. 

"Oh shit! You swallowed it!" Miguel blurted out, luckily the crowd was being so loud that none of them must have heard him, but Chel in the chief did. "What?!" Chel almost screamed but she was able to compose herself, she couldn't make a scene or the whole city would find out. "What do we do?!" Miguel panicked as he patted Tulio's back to hopefully dislodge the ring but he had no luck. 

"Bring him over here, we can help him without everyone knowing that way!" Chel hissed, rushing her close friend out of his seat and trying to guide him behind a building; the two other men following close behind.

After making it behind the building, both Chel and Miguel tried all they could to dislodge the ring but nothing worked. They both knew that had to work fast or Tulio could die!

When Tulio's face started to turn blue, Miguel started crying. Everything had gone wrong! Tulio could die and it was all his fault!

"Tulio I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I should have known this would happen!" Miguel was practically hugging Tulio's back as he pleaded to anything or anyone that would hear him. 

Miguel then gave one hard pump to Tulio's ribs. He heard a cough and then a metal ting from the ground and loud, deep breaths. He let go and Tulio all but collapsed to the ground, red in the face with tears streaming down from eyes but he was breathing.

"Oh, thank the gods..." Chel panted out of relief as the chief did the same. Miguel just rubbed Tulio's back to comfort him as he got his breath back.

After several minutes of Tulio coughing and taking in long deep breaths, he seemed ok. He patted Miguel's knee to say he was ready to stand up. Miguel still put Tulio's arm across his shoulder as he helped him walk. "Tell the people that we needed to turn in early." Miguel ordered the chief in an exhausted tone. The chief just nodded and went back to the feast with no comment. 

Chel stood back, hugged each man before following the Cheif.

Before long, the two men had made their way back to the temple. Miguel set Tulio on the bed, who had yet to say a word.

Miguel seriously considered turning in and just forgetting about the whole incident but he knew Tulio wouldn't stand for that so he sat down next to his partner. "Are you ok?" He asked, wearily.

"...Yeah. I'm ok now." Tulio said in a croaky voice. Miguel inched his hand towards Tulio before holding it tightly. "...I almost lost you tonight." He muttered it wasn't a question, it was, unfortunately, a true statement.

"I thought I was gonna die Miguel," Tulio whispered as he clutched the bed with his free hand. "I thought I was going to die before I even got the chance to propose..." 

Miguel's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. 

"What?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while and... Yeah." Tulio trailed off. Miguel was stunned, his mind had gone completely blank.

He let himself fall back on the bed and he felt something dig into his side. He pulled out his engagement ring. He just barely held in a gasp of shock. The last he knew of it Tulio had coughed it up, but he did remember the hug from Chel earlier, the little minx must have picked it up and snuck it into his pocket; silently encouraging him to finish what he started.

"Do you know what you chocked on?" He asked shakily, his hands trembling with the leftover Adrenalin from earlier.

Tulio, who still had his back to him, shook his head. "No, not in the slightest. But to be honest, I was more worried about trying to stay alive rather then what exactly was stuck in my windpipe."

Ah, Tulio, sarcastic and deadpan as usual. It was one of the things that he loved about the dark-haired man the most. He sat up slowly. 

"You know, I thought you were gonna die, and it was going to be all my fault..." Miguel said as he gripped the ring so tight that it hurt.

"Huh?" Tulio turned this head with a look full of confusion. "What are you talking about? It was an accident, it wasn't your fault." Tulio comforted, thinking that Miguel blamed himself somehow.

"No, it was my fault because I slipped something in your drink. I wanted to surprise you but you swallowed it." Miguel said, there was a brief silence before he was smacked in the back of the head, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to flinch.

"¡Maldito idiota! What were you thinking?! Is that why you offered to get me my drink before that speech?! Oh of course it was. What the hell did you think was special enough that you wanted to surprise me with a stupid stunt that almost killed me?!"

Miguel wouldn't lie. The words hurt, it hurt him to know that his perfect plan had gone so wrong. Tulio had every right to be mad at him, he meant, he almost killed him; he had quite almost choked to death. 

Everything up to this point had gone wrong but Miguel was unwilling to give up. He had made a promise to himself that he would propose tonight and even if Tulio said no, he would keep that promise to himself. 

And if he said no he could always try again in a less dangerous proposal. 

Without one word, Miguel stood up from the bed, walked in front of Tulio and got down on one knee and held the ring up like a peace offering. 

"Tulio Maduro, you have been the love of my life since the day we met, you truly make my life rich, but you will the richest man in the whole world if you say yes to this question. Tulio Maduro, will you marry me?"

The only sound that Miguel could hear was his own heart pounding in his ears.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife before Tulio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Miguel...let me get this straight, you wanted to propose to me in the middle of our feast by putting the ring in my drink, but instead of noticing it, I swallowed it, choked on it and almost died?"

"That's pretty much it," Miguel concluded, his hand lowering slightly "Is that a no?"

"If you promise me that you won't try and drown me during the wedding."

Miguel's face went red and he refused to look Tulio in the eye's, he would never live this down. His chin was then lifted until he was face to face with the dark-haired man, who had the biggest smile on his face that Miguel had ever seen, as well as tears in his eyes.

"I was joking, you idiot! Of course, I'll marry you!"

Miguel didn't even hesitate, he immediately tackled Tulio down to the bed as they both started crying out of pure happiness. They just held each other tightly until Miguel pulled them both under the covers. He then slipped the engagement ring on Tulio's finger, who took the time to admire it.

"When do you think we should tell the people?" Tulio asked as he lied against Miguel's chest.

"I think we should wait for a little while before telling the people but we should tell Chel and the Cheif tomorrow, they helped me set this up. The Chief was the one who made that ring." 

"I should have known, you could never pull something like off yourself. Or make a ring as beautiful as this."

"Hey! It all my ideas and I designed that ring!"

"Heh, I know. You could never make a ring but you know what I like."

"And do you like it?"

"No, I love it and I love you."

"I love you too Tulio Maduro."

"I'll be Maduro-Terrazas soon."

"Yeah, I can't wait..."

From the outside of the temple and into the city, the people prayed to the Gods before they slept that night. Every man, woman and child and even the people who drank to much wine that night, prayed to there golden gods, thanking them for protection and their kindness. 

They also prayed for there gods happiness, while gods live forever, that eternal life can be a misery.

The golden gods were not only the gods of gold but also the gods of eternal love. They are the representation that life would be without meaning if you do not find the ones that you love and hold them close and they do the same. 

They would be thrilled weeks later when the gods announced that they would be having a mortal wedding, to signify their eternal love. 

All the people saw this as a blessing. 

Tulio and Miguel saw it as a gift from the universe, the world blessing them with a way to show there love for one another, without being punished for it.

It was if a Grand Proposal had been given to them and well...

They were smart enough to take it.


End file.
